


Gamma e Levi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fedeltà estrema [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Levi nasconde un segreto, ma non vuole rivelarlo a Gamma.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 28. “Te lo leggo negli occhi”.





	Gamma e Levi

Gamma e Levi

“Te lo leggo negli occhi. C’è qualcosa che non vuoi dirmi sul bambino. Non è veramente figlio tuo e di Michela, vero?

Suppongo solo di Michela, visto come lo tratta…” disse Gamma.

Levi rimboccò le coperte al bambino nella culla. Il piccolo indossava un vestitino nero a pezzo unico dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli.

“Senti, è… come se ti conoscessi da sempre. Come se avessi vissuto con te un’intera altra vita. Ti prego, Levi… Ormai mi sono affezionato a Xanxus. Voglio sapere se è in pericolo” gemette Gamma, cercando lo sguardo di Levi.

“Sì, è in pericolo” rispose Levi.

[100].


End file.
